The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a method, computer program product, and system for detecting a peripheral device in a computer system.
Modern computer systems include ports configured to receive a peripheral device. As part of the process of booting a computer system, the system may check each port in the system to detect one or more peripheral devices coupled to each port. Checking each port in the system, however, adds to the amount of time it takes to boot the computer system. This time delay may be worsened where the system looks for and does not find a particular device on a particular port.
It would be desirable to reduce the amount of time is takes to boot a computer system.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a method that includes reading a first indicator from a memory location, checking a first port associated with the first indicator for the presence of a peripheral device, and, in response to the peripheral device not being present on the first port, storing a second indicator associated with a second port in the memory location.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that it may reduce the amount of time it takes to boot a computer system. A computer system may check for a peripheral device in a location where the device was previously detected. In doing so, the computer system may more rapidly locate the peripheral device and reduce the amount of time it takes to boot the computer system.